


Comfort

by thundergeek



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, Chapter 1 is fluffy, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Craig, Wow, aghsjfdks, and craig holding and comforting him, bottom tweek, chapter 2 is just smut, fucking amazing, i couldnt help myself lol, i didnt preview this lol, i forgot to add uh, i guess?, ifdsjkfskldf, im so lazy its really bad, its just tweek crying, its vanilla, just two boys being gay, nice, please point out mistakes if you find them, sex tags are for chapter 2 only, theyre in LOVE sharon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundergeek/pseuds/thundergeek
Summary: Craig Tucker absolutely sucked at dealing with other people's emotions.There was only one person he was willing to try for.





	1. Safe

**Author's Note:**

> i just watched the clip that was uploaded with the press release for buddha box and everyone is saying that craig might break up with tweek and i am extremely extremely stressed out now so im writing this instead of an essay to calm myself down lol

Craig Tucker was never very good with emotions.

He had never been, really. He grew up in a fairly emotionless household, where affection was written off as weird or uncomfortable, and there was just a mutual understanding that they cared about each other. Nobody ever really said it, though, and they were all fine with that. It was just easier that way. It was easier not to have to deal with constant laughter or crying or whatever else. Especially not crying. Craig had no idea how the fuck he was supposed to deal with people crying in front of him. So he was thankful for his stone-faced family.

Craig Tucker was never very good with emotions. But for his neurotic boyfriend, the one he loved so much, he was going to try.

Said neurotic boyfriend, Tweek Tweak, had ran to his house at midnight, sobbing over something that Craig couldn’t understand at all. He just led the blonde boy upstairs to his room, grabbing the fleece blanket Tweek kept there for emergencies on the way up. Craig lied down on his bed with his boyfriend, draping them in the blanket, and clutching the blonde to his chest.

“Hey, hey, Tweek, honey…” He began, softly, “it’s okay. Everything’s okay, I promise. Just breathe, honey, please… okay?” Craig felt his heart ache as his boyfriend cried into his chest, his breathing laboured and his body trembling. He rubbed the other’s back softly and slowly in an attempt to calm him down. That’s what he had seen Clyde do in the past, right? _Ugh, fuck._

There were several times where Tweek had tried to force himself to stop crying, because the constant swarm of thoughts that “Craig was getting tired of him” or “Craig didn’t want to hear this” or “maybe Craig just feels bad for him” were getting to be too much. It hurt like a bitch to try to hold everything in, but he tried. He guessed that Craig could sense that he was just trying to force himself to stop, as it was in those moments that he would say something along the lines of “it’s okay, baby” or “just let it out” or “I’m here for you, honey”. And that made Tweek start crying again because God he had a boyfriend that he didn’t deserve.

The blonde was eventually able to calm down; full-out sobbing turned into crying, which eventually just turned into sniffling and shaky breaths. It was then that Craig decided that speaking would be okay. Hopefully.

“What’s going on, honey?” He kept his voice soft, gently taking Tweek by his chin and tipping it up slightly, so they could look at each other. “Please talk to me. I’m here for you.”

“I don’t want to bother you any more than I, rrgh, already have,” was the response. It was a whisper, and Tweek averted his eyes as he said it. _Poor kid._

“You haven’t bothered me at all, sweetheart,” the noirette cooed, pressing a soft kiss to the blonde’s forehead, “I promise. I want to help you as much as I can. Please talk to me.”

Tweek buried his face into Craig’s chest once again. He hesitated but then shook his head, only pulling his lover closer towards him. Craig didn’t feel him crying, though, which was good.

“Honey,” Craig tried again, “come on, please tell me what’s wrong. I love you so much, Tweek, _please_.” He winced at how desperate he sounded, but honestly? If that was what it took for his boyfriend to open up to him, at least just a little bit, he’d live with it.

“Youshouldbreakupwithme.”

“...What?”

“I said you should, nngh, breakupwith me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, honey, I-”

“I’m NOT being ridiculous!” Tweek yelled, which caught Craig off guard, “I’m NOT so don’t say that _don’tsaythat_ DON’TSAYTHAT!”

 _Fucking nice one, Craig. Good job._ “Fuck, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I mean I have no reason to break up with you. I love you, and I’m really happy with you. I always have been.” Craig paused. “Unless you want to…?”

“No, nonono, no, it’s not like that, I just- I don’t _deserve_ you, man! I’m so, augh, high-maintenance and you’re always taking care of me and I’m so fucking clingy and I never leave you alone and if I were you I would have fucking ditched me _long_ ago, I don’t understand why you just, aagh, just keep doing this to yourself!”

Craig sighed, pulling Tweek as close as he could to himself. “You’re none of that, honey. I’m sooo happy with you, promise. You balance me out. Make me feel like everything’s going to be fine. You really shouldn't be so hard on yourself, you know. I love you _so much_ , Tweek. I love you so, so much.”

“I love you too,” Tweek sighed, pressing a gentle kiss to Craig’s shoulder.

Everything went silent for a couple minutes. The boys just held each other close, taking in each others’ warmth. The noirette fell asleep first - Tweek could tell by his soft snores and slow breathing. And for the first time in hours, the blonde smiled.

“...Thank you, Craig.”

* * *

When Craig woke up, all he could register was that it was warm. It was warm and he felt safe.

He yawned, his eyes fluttering open. The first thing he saw was that blonde mop his boyfriend called hair. The smaller boy had his face pressed against Craig’s chest, and he was holding onto him tightly, like he never wanted to let go. And Craig knew he probably didn’t.

“Morning, honey.” He found himself yawning again, much to his dismay.

Tweek lifted his head up, a small smile on his face. “Good morning, Craig. Did you sleep okay?”

“Yeah. Like a baby. You?”

Tweek laughed under his breath. “You know Idon’tsleep.”

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry.”  _ He needs to take Tweek to therapy or something for that, Christ. _

The blonde just hummed, burying his face into Craig’s chest again.

“Are you feeling any better, babe?”

Tweek hesitated but then nodded, very slightly.

“Do you want to go get some coffee?”

“Yeah,” the reply was almost immediate, but Tweek didn’t move.

“You’re gonna have to get up, then,” Craig chuckled, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. 

Tweek sighed and did as he was told, standing up and stretching. “Are your, ngh, parents home?”

“Nah. They leave really early. Both work.” Craig sat up in his bed, running a hand through his hair.

“Is Trisha here?”

“Nope. She’s at camp. Just us, honey.”

Tweek nodded, rubbed his eyes, and began to walk downstairs.

“Wait, Tweek!” Craig called after him, and Tweek walked back into his room.

“Huh?”

“Take some of my clothes. I should have given some to you last night, since you walked over here in the snow and all. Sorry about that. But take some now, okay, babe? Those must be uncomfortable.”

“Are- are you sure, Craig? I really, ngh, would hatetoimpose-”

“You’re not imposing, dude. Just take some of my clothes, okay? You can change in here or in the bathroom, I don’t care.” The older boy finally got up, walking over to his boyfriend and hugging him tight. “I love you,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “and I want you to take care of yourself. Okay?”

“Okay,” Tweek mumbled, and Craig released his grip on the blonde to allow him to go through his drawers and get new clothes. “I’m gonna get the coffee started, alright?”

The blonde nodded and bent down, beginning to sift through Craig’s clothes. Craig smiled at the action, and then left the room and made his way downstairs.

_ Shit. He didn’t really know how to make coffee. _

After a few minutes of Craig fumbling with the coffee machine, Tweek made his way downstairs in a pair of his boyfriend’s pyjamas.

“Hey,” Tweek murmured, rubbing his eyes.

“Hey, honey,” Craig replied, walking over to the blonde and scooping him up into his arms, “are you feeling more comfortable now?”

“Nn.. yeah. I love your clothes, You, agh, smell really nice.”

Craig laughed a little bit, kissing the top of Tweek’s head. “Thanks. You’re cute.”

“Ngh– no I’m not!”

“Yes you are.” The noirette put his boyfriend down, taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen. “Okay, babe. I, uh. Realized once I got down here that I have  _ no idea  _ how to make coffee, so. Yeah. I turned the machine on, though.”

Tweek laughed,  _ genuinely laughed _ , and Craig’s heart fluttered.  _ What an angel. _

“I’ll make it, don’t worry. I, agh, appreciate it, though.” He stood on his toes and gave Craig a quick peck, then walked to the coffee machine and started to work his magic.

“I’m gonna go put on Red Racer and chill on the couch until you’re done, okay babe?”

“Sounds fine,” Tweek called as Craig began walking from the kitchen, “I’ll join you when I’m done.”

When Craig reached the living room he plopped himself down on the sofa, snatching the remote and flipping through his DVR. He settled on a random episode of Red Racer, and ended up so submerged in it that he didn’t notice when Tweek walked in with a fresh mug of coffee in his hands. In fact, he didn’t notice at all until the blonde sat on the couch and cuddled up to him.

“Hey honey,” Craig smiled, putting his arm around his boyfriend and pulling him close. “Coffee smells good.”

Tweek just hummed in response, and Craig sighed. He grabbed the remote, turning down the volume of the TV until it was like white noise in the background.

“What happened yesterday?”

The blonde tensed up, and Craig frowned.  _ Shit. _

“I… dad… pulledagunonme again. Said I needed to, rrgh, learn to not- not trust people. Or something Idon’tknow I, agh, was crying and couldn’t thinkstraight. He told me last time he wouldn’tdoitagain but he- he did, Craig! He did it! He fucking- AGH!” Tweek drank his whole cup of coffee in one gulp, putting the mug on the coffee table in front of them with shaky hands. “I… I’m so, so scared, Craig, I’m so scared.”

The noirette pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug, running his fingers through his hair.  _ Richard. That fucking bastard. _ He swallowed hard, trying not to show his anger. That’s the absolute last thing Tweek would want. But God, Craig wanted to punch Richard Tweek square in the fucking jaw. And other places. That fucking asshole.

“You’re safe, baby,” the older boy whispered, “you’re safe here with me. I promise.” His heart sank as he felt wetness on the front of his shirt.  _ Fuck.  _ He just held Tweek closer, pressing kisses to the top of his head. “Don’t cry, honey. You’re safe. I’m going to keep you safe, I promise.” He shifted a little bit and pulled the blonde into his lap, kissing his forehead and rubbing his back. “Everything’s okay right now. It’s just the two of us. Nobody can hurt you.”

_ Just the two of them.  _ Craig only wished it could always be like that.


	2. Just the Two of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig can make Tweek feel better in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer they're 17-18 i kept writing boy instead of man because it sounded awkward and thats what my dumb ass did for the last chapter So.  
> also this fucking SUCKS and i have writers block but i wanted to finish this so. its rushed. and i barely proofread it www im a mess  
> also icant write completely vanilla sex so ill just die i guess. im so sorry

“You always make me feel better, Craig.” Tweek was lying on his back on his boyfriend’s bed, said boyfriend lying on his side next to him. “Really. I’m sorry for, ngh, always coming to you when Igetupset.”

“It’s fine, babe. Seriously. That’s what I’m here for.” Craig smiled, kissing Tweek’s cheek. “Love you.”

“I love you too,” Tweek smiled, turning on his side to face Craig. He leaned in close, kissing his lips.

Craig eagerly returned the kiss, cupping his boyfriend’s cheek as he did. Small pecks turned into hotter, longer kisses, ones that left their lips swollen and out of breath. The two shifted, Tweek rolling over onto his back, and Craig stradded him.

“I love you so, _so_ much,” Craig murmured before moving in to kiss Tweek again.

Tweek bit and picked at his bottom lip a lot, but in moments like these, Craig never noticed. All he noticed was that his boyfriend’s lips were soft and wet and the feeling of their tongues moving together was _fucking amazing._

Tweek let out a whine of protest when Craig lifted his head and moved away, but quickly closed his mouth as he felt the noirette’s lips trailing down his neck, kissing and sucking at the skin.

“Fuck,” the blonde gasped, “fuck, Craig, I’m–”

“Sensitive. I know.” Craig smirked against his lover’s pale skin, biting down shortly afterwards. Tweek cried out at the action, which just encouraged Craig further.

“You’re- Craig, you’re going to, aagh, leave marks, and I’m nogoodwithmakeup–”

“Then don’t wear makeup,” the older boy replied (much too nonchalantly, in Tweek’s opinion), continuing to suck and bite at the other’s neck.

Craig eventually broke away and stared down at Tweek’s neck, which was now covered in red marks. _Nice._ He kissed the blonde’s lips again before tugging his shirt off, leaving him exposed.

God, Craig would never get over how gorgeous his boyfriend was. Christ, he was _cute_ , but seeing him sprawled out on his bed shirtless with love bites on his neck was fucking _hot._

“You’re so fucking pretty, babe,” Craig said, only processing the words after they left his mouth.

Tweek blushed, reaching up and pushing him gently. “Shut up. That’s, rgh, not funny.”

“I’m not joking. You’re gorgeous.”

The younger boy didn’t say a word at that, so Craig moved back down to suck at his collarbone.

Tweek let out soft whimpers as Craig kissed all over his chest, letting out a loud whine when he felt the noirette’s tongue graze over one of his nipples.

“Fuck, Craig, don’t–”

“You’re _so cute_.” The older boy smirked and gave the light pink bud a couple kitten licks, making his boyfriend writhe underneath him.

“You know how sensitive I am, Craig… agh, don’t– don’t _tease_ me, man!” Tweek whined, which made Craig chuckle in response.

“I love seeing you like this. All worked up because of me.” Craig began to kiss down Tweek’s stomach, undoing the button on the blonde’s pants and slipping them off. “You’re so attractive, honey. I don’t know how you don’t see it.” He looked up, cocking an eyebrow when he saw his boyfriend’s hands clasped over his face. “You okay?”

“Ngggh, yeah, I– this is just embarrassing.”

“We’ve done this a billion times.”

“But that doesn’t, rgh, make it any less _embarrassing_.”

“Whatever you say.” Craig shrugged, kissing the thin fabric barely concealing his lover’s erection.

“Just– just take it _out_ , Craig, Jesus Christ,” Tweek hissed, his back arching.

“Be patient,” Craig snapped back, but pulled down Tweek’s boxers anyways.

The blonde let out a soft whine as the cold air made contact with his member, and Craig licked his lips at the noise. He decided to very slowly lick up the underside of his boyfriend’s cock, dragging it out for as long as he could, just so he could he Tweek shudder and squirm a little beneath him. He never dared to buck his hips up, though; that was something he somehow managed to stop himself from doing, even if his hips twitched like he was going to. Craig made a mental note to ask him about that later.

Craig was really, _really_ bad at giving blowjobs. He would be the first person to admit that, probably. He had done it a handful of times for Tweek, of course, but he still had _no idea_ what the _fuck_ he was doing. Tweek usually did it to him, not the other way around, and that boy was a fucking _god_ with that mouth of his. Craig felt kind of bad because he knew he wasn’t even half as good as Tweek was. He wanted to make his boyfriend feel good, though, so he tried. Especially now. And the cute noises that kept slipping through Tweek’s lips just motivated him further. _He must have been doing_ something _right, at least._

Craig lapped at the head of Tweek’s cock, sucking on the sensitive area for a moment before dropping his head down, encasing most of his boyfriend’s length in his mouth. It was _super_ uncomfortable, but knowing he was making his lover feel good made it totally worth it.

“Oh, _God,_ Craig, move, _please_ ,” Tweek moaned, and Craig complied, bobbing his head up and down, moving faster when he heard Tweek’s voice getting louder and seemingly more desperate.

“Wait, h-hold on, stop,” He eventually choked out, and Craig removed his boyfriend’s length from his mouth with a quiet _pop_.

“Everything okay, honey?”

“Y-yeah, God, _fuck yes_ , I’m just, aagh, gonna cum if you– if you keep doing that.”

Craig nodded. “You want to keep going, then? Further?”

“Yeah, if… if that’s okay. We don’t, ngh, have to, though.”

“No, babe, I want to. I wanna make you feel good.”

Tweek smiled up at his lover, his eyes sparkling. “I love you _so much_. Can you, rggh, grab the lube? Please, I really… I reallywantyouto…”

“Of course, honey.” Craig smiled and leaned over to the sidetable next to his bed, opening the small drawer and grabbing the small bottle he kept within. “Do you want to stretch yourself out, or do you want me to do it for you?” He asked, moving back into his place on top of his boyfriend. He already knew the answer, but asked anyways. _Tweek was a damn wild card._

“I want you to do it. _Please._ You know exactly, rgh, how to make me feel good, better than myself, and…” Tweek trailed off, his eyes glued to Craig, who was pouring copious amounts of lubricant on his fingers. He spread his legs further on instinct, which made the noirette chuckle.

“You really want me _that_ bad, huh?”

“...Shut up.”

Craig just smirked and gently slid one of his slicked fingers into his boyfriend’s hole, which made him groan. It didn’t take long for him to get impatient, leading to Craig adding a second and eventually a third finger, sliding them in and out and curling them.

“You’re so cute,” he whispered, “making those noises like that. You’re such a good boy, Tweek.”

The words made Tweek’s breath hitch, and he bit his lip. _Bingo._

“Please- please just fuck me, Craig, _please_ , I’ll do _anything_ , just please pleaseplease fuck me.” Tweek’s face was a bright red and he was short of breath already. _How did he manage to do that?_ Craig didn’t know, but it was _hot._

“Mm. Sounds good to me, baby. You look _delicious_ ,” the older boy teased, making the younger yelp.

“D-don’t say it like that, man!”

Craig smirked, stripped himself of his clothes (which he probably should have done _way_ earlier), and once again grabbed the small bottle of lubricant that had been discarded onto the opposite side of the bed. He looked down at Tweek, who was staring intently at his every movement. _God that boy was cute._ Craig quickly squirted some out onto his hand, which then moved to coat his dick in the fluid.

The blonde underneath him whined as he watched his boyfriend touch himself, and the brought his knees up to his chest, exposing himself further.

“Fuck me already,” he huffed, “I… _need_ you, Craig, _please_.” Tweek’s face was flushed, his chest rising and falling faster than usual. Some of his hair stuck to his forehead because of the accumulated sweat, and Craig found that _really hot_. Tweek got worked up _so_ easily.

“Mm. You sure?” Craig decided to tease his lover just a _little_ more before he gave him what he wanted. Tweek always got whatever he wanted whether he was in control or not, and Craig was fine with that. He just loved teasing the _fuck_ out of the other whenever he could.

“Craig I swear to God-”

“Okay, okay, I’m just teasing. Relax.” Craig smiled as he lined himself up with Tweek’s entrance.

He slowly pushed himself in, making Tweek let out a whine. Craig groaned, surprising himself as he did. He didn’t usually make a lot of noise during sex, but Christ, the noises Tweek was making - fuck, the noises Tweek was making because of _Craig_ \- were so fucking beautiful, and being inside his boyfriend after much too long felt so good, so right, so _absolutely perfect._

“Baby, how do you manage to stay so fucking– fucking _tight_? God, it feels so good, Tweek, _fuck_ …”

“Good,” Tweek swallowed hard, breathless, “I love making you feel good. I, ngh, feel good too. Please move, Craig, _please._ ”

“I could never say no to you when you ask me like that,” Craig began pulling out very slowly, pausing before thrusting back in. He repeated the motion several times, relishing in all the sweet noises Tweek was making. It was honestly hard to control himself. _Take it easy,_ he had to tell himself multiple times, _he’s recovering and you’re making him feel better._

The noirette stopped for a moment, just to look at his lover sprawled out on the bed, an absolute mess. He had a kind of dopey smile on his face, but his eyes were half-lidded and clouded with lust. He was so, _so_ fucking gorgeous.

“Everything okay?” Tweek asked, reaching his hand up to very softly stroke Craig’s cheek. “You stopped. Did I, ngh, do something? Are you uncomfortable?”

“No– no, no, not at all, baby,” Craig snapped out of his daze at the blonde’s touch, smiling down at him, “I just wanted to look at you. You’re so pretty.”

The comment made Tweek blush, and he bit his lip. “You… really mean that?”

“Of course I do, honey.”

“...Please keep going. _Please_ fuck me, Craig.”

“Anything for you,” Craig murmured, beginning to thrust into Tweek again.

Tweek let out a soft moan and wrapped his arms around the older boy, pulling him downwards. He kissed every bit of Craig’s skin that he could get to, and Craig chuckled a little. _Cute._

“Please, Craig, _please_ , pleasepleaseplease–” Tweek whined, his breath hitching every time he felt his lover thrust into him.

“Please _what,_ honey?”

“I want more, please, I– please, I need it, I need you, I… oh, _fuck_ , Craig, please–”

“Mm. You know I love it when you beg like that,” Craig whispered, his lips brushing against the shell of Tweek’s ear, “you’re such a good boy for me. So good.”

Tweek bucked his hips, and he threw his head back, hitting the mattress beneath him. “Oh– oh _God_ , fuck, I love you, I love you so much,” he cried out, and Craig’s thrusts became faster and more sporadic. He was about to move one of his hands to stroke his neglected cock, but his boyfriend beat him to it. Tweek let out a loud moan as he felt Craig’s warm hand stroke him. Jesus fucking Christ he was so vocal but everything felt so _good_ , Craig was treating him like a fucking _king_ , and there was _no fucking way_ he could keep his voice down. Everything was so, so good and–

“Oh GOD, _FUCK–_ ” Tweek heard a voice yelling, but his mind was too focused on how amazing he felt with Craig fucking _destroying_ him to realize it was his own.

“Yeah, baby? Tell me what you need. Let me hear that pretty voice of yours.”

“You’re– right there, rightthererightthere _rightthere_ , feels so good, Craig, oh God, please,” Tweek cried, and his back arched on its own.

The older boy smirked and decided to increase his pace, savoring the loud sound of their skin slapping together combined with Tweek’s soft whines. It was music to his ears, and part of him wanted to listen to it forever. But God, the most pleasant thing Craig had ever heard was Tweek’s voice as he reached his climax. It was so, _so_ fucking beautiful; the way he whined Craig’s name was absolutely intoxicating, he always let out a handful of cute little whimpers afterwards, alongside his heavy, labored breathing. Craig wanted – no, _needed_ – to hear that as soon as he could. Every single time, without fail, Tweek’s voice during his orgasm made Craig feel like he had died and gone to heaven. _So fucking gorgeous._

“Are you gonna cum soon, baby?” Craig murmured into his lover’s ear. Without waiting for an answer, he tightened his grip on Tweek’s cock, stroking him faster.

Tweek nodded quickly, his eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed. “C-can I?”

Craig smirked. “Of course, honey. You’ve been such a good boy for me.”

Tweek gasped, bucking his hips and arching his back even further. “I’m gonna–”

“Cum for me like a good boy,” Craig repeated, and Tweek lost it at the words. He cried out for Craig, as he usually did, but it was almost a sob. Jesus, he sounded like a fucking _angel_. A few seconds later Craig found himself releasing inside of his boyfriend, a loud “fuck, Tweek” escaping his lips as he did. He rode out his orgasm – but didn’t take very long, for Tweek’s sake – before pulling out and lying down next to the blonde.

Once he laid down, Tweek almost immediately clung to Craig, bringing him into a tight hug. Craig chuckled at the motion but brought him closer, allowing him to thread his fingers through Tweek’s hair.

“I love you,” Tweek said, burying his face into Craig’s chest, “You… always do so much for me. You shouldn’t.”

“I love you too, honey. And I love taking care of you, you know that.”

“Yeah, but… nngh…”

“But nothing. You’re my boyfriend and I love you. I always want to make you feel better. You know I’m awful at emotional shit but I’m gonna do as much as I can for you, okay?”

Tweek looked up at Craig and smiled, unshed tears causing his eyes to glisten.

“Dude, are you _crying_ right after sex?”

Tweek just laughed, giving his lover a playful push. “Shut up, man! l can’t help it when you say shit like that.”

Craig smiled, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to Tweek’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Craig. So much.”


End file.
